Raumataur
Stun|weaknesses = Aether|creator = FireBall13}}Raumataur are Carapaceons with spiked shells and brown carapaces. Notable for their claws more made for smashing. Physiology In their appearance they are quite similar to Hermitaur and Ceanataur. They have a rich brown carapace, and more yellow-ish toned claws and feet. Their claws are also a it bulkier with both "blades" of the claws turned into somewhat wide and "blocky" claws that cannot slash. As they have developed to do crushing strikes. They have shells on their backs with spikes. This shell covers the back of the monster and top almost completely. Behavior A lot more docile than it's other relatives, it will not mind visitors, unless they are bigger or pose a threat. When it is cornered, it will either burrow away, hide under it's shell or attempt to strike the opponent's head, foreleg or belly. They're sometimes found crushing rocks and ore for fun. They also have been observed competing with eachother, either for fun, competition or some other dispute. Ecology * Order: Decipoda * Infraoder: Anomura * Superfamily: Hammer Crab * Family: Raumataur Habitat Range Raumataur prefer rocky locales the most, so they can be found on mountains, canyon locales and other locales such as the Ancestral Steppe. There have been Raumataur found in the Frozen Seaway and Old Volcano as well. Ecological Niche They are fairly low in the food chain. Much like it's relatives, Raumataur are omnivores that feed on plants, small organisms and fruits. It also likes to feed on ore. While they can combat against the likes of Calliprey and Remobra, they still fall prey to said monsters, and stronger ones too such as Callidrome, Iodrome, Rathian, Rathalos, Kuarusepusu, Bagarala and it's Subspecies and Elder Dragon level monsters. Biological Adaptations These hardy monsters have grown a hard carapace, and an even harder shell on their backs. They can still be nimble too. Their arms are quite strong, and their claws are stronger and tougher. They can punch and hammer rock to chunks, however they don't have the best grip. Raumataur tend to have fairly decent accuracy though, so they have acquired a behavior which has them strike different parts more, even on moving targets. Raumataur also may throw chunks of the terrain at threats if need be. They do not have any form of spitting attack. The shell they grow protects the monster from most attacks. This shell has especially saved it's live when making treks through caves and places where large rocks commonly fall. It's spiked nature also protects the Carapaceon from attackers. When the monster grows older, the shell is shed off, and it has to search for a new place to protect it's very soft tail. Moves While not all that dangerous, there are moves you should be aware of. * Swipe - Much like Hermitaur and Ceanataur. * Walking Swipe - Much like Hermitaur and Ceanataur * Claw Crush - Much like Hermitaur and Ceanataur. The monster bashes it's claws together. * Shove - Much like Hermitaur and Ceanataur. * Club - Rises it's claw as it also rises it's body, and smashes it down. Flings Hunters and has a high chance of inflicting Stun. The Raumataur will always taunt after this, hit or miss. * Hide - Hides under it's shell. A Sonic Bomb will flinch it out of this and leave it stunned. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Raumataur has no breaks. Part Effectiveness Blue sharpness and above will bounce off the shell. Everywhere else, the sharpness required is above orange. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Raumataur won't become aggressive, unless you get too close for too long, or happen to attack one. If one is attacked, the entire group of Raumataur will become aggressive, as they perform their cry. Even still, they will run around now instead of walking, and some will consider attacking the player. Turf Wars As a small monster, Raumataur cannot engage in Turf Wars. Quests Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Raumataur shares it's equipment with Gladiator Raumataur. Gallery Raumataur Icon by FireBall13.png|4th Gen style icon Raumataur 2nd Gen Fanon Icon by FireBall13.png| 2nd Gen style icon Trivia * Raumataur is the first Carapaceon FireBall13 has made. It was first created on Oct. 18, 2015. * Raumataur used to be able to inflict Fireblight by spitting globs of lava. However, this was scrapped now when the creator first started on this page. ** It also had a horned crest, similar to Ceanataur. Notes * The name of this monster was thought up by GoldenDragonIlo when the monster was first being created. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:FireBall13